


Intrudor

by creativwritingmind



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, XD, smut time, someone help me I write too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Startling out of a deep sleep I shot up in my bed, woken by a dull noise in the hallway. A quick glance at my clock told me it was around 2.a.m in the morning and I rubbed my eyes, already deciding that it must have been a bad dream waking me. I had a lot of them lately...another cause why I couldn't wait for Josh to come home. 

We had been appart for nearly two month now, with him being constantly on tour and me being on the other side of the world, doing my radio job. We had known from the begining that a relationship wouldn't be easy, but it felt just too good, too right as he took me out after an interview I did with him and kissed me in the glowing light of the morning sun. We had only shared two weeks of closness before he had to fly to europe so I missed him even more. Good thing was he was going to come home tomorrow. 

Thinking of all the things we had to make up for I smiled to myself, but the motion of my lips froze as I heared another noise, coming from the living room now. I surely hadn't dreamt that one and both of my cats where lying to my feet so the sound outside was not caused by them. A chill ran down my spine as a thought grabbed my mind: What if there was an intrudor? As quiet as I could I slipped out of bed and grabbed the lamp from he nightstand, rushed over to the door. With a pounding heart I positioned myself behind it, feeling my heart sink as I heard footsteps outside my room, coming closer. 

I thougt I was going to die just from tension as the door handle started to move and the door was slowly pushed open. With a yell I let transform all my fear into anger then and threw myself at the intrudor – just to be caught by strong arms, spun around and pinned helpless against a muscular body. I tried to scream but a hand came around my head and where pressed on my mouth and in my panic I started to kick and twitch. The man behind me gave a growl, brought me even closer and held me down with his other arm, wrapped around my thin ones. 

Not willing to die I still tried whatever I could to get free again until the what I had thought was a stranger started to talk. And that was when I went limp and quiet. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't intend to scare you but this scene, young lady, is pretty hot right now." he whispered into my ear and my heart gave an double beat. The pressure of the hand over my mouth where released, he certainly was sure that I wouldn't scream anymore, not in fear and panic that meant. The moment he set me free I spun around yelling his name, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in, our lips crashing together with the same force our bodys had just collided a few minutes ago. 

Moaning into my mouth he pushed me back a little then and reached back to the wall to flick on the light. A huge smile spread on my face as I finally saw, him, took him in, realised that he really was there. "Josh...I thought you'd come tomorrow!" "Well...surprise? We got an earlier flight and Tylers brother volunteered to drive me here so I thought I could sneak in..." "And scare me to death?" I playfully shoved his shoulder while he let his hands slip around my waist, bringing me closer again. Stucking out his tongue a little, giving me the smirk thousands of girls fell for each day he let his hands glide slightly deeper then. "More like...creeping into your bed...waking you up gently...making love to you..."

His voice trailed off on the last words as he bent down and started to kiss his way down my neck. My already sped up breath shifted a gear higher when he suddenely stopped for a second just to add: "But having you trembling and ready to use...wasn't such a bad outcome either." before he continued to lick, nibble, finally bite my skin. I was speachless, washed away by his words and his actions as well, running by pure instinct then. 

With the most innocent expression I was able to give at that point I looked up at him through patted eyelashes and made sure to let my voice tremble. "Please...take everything you want...just...spare me! I can show you the safe...my boyfriend...he has a lot of money, you know?" Arching his right brow up, studying my face for a second Josh needed not more then a few moments to slip into his role, what surprised and turned me on at the same time.

Until then he had been nothing but sweet towards me and as much as I appreciated it...haveing him grabbing me harsher and pinning me against the wall was a welcomed improvement of our relationship. "What if I don't care for money?" he asked, low and slowly, one of his knees slotting high between my legs, nearly lifting me up. Drinking in his breath, longing to kiss his lips that hovered only millimeters above mine I gave a whimper, that visibly effected him as his features slit for a minute before he went back to looking angry again, finally gripping my cheeks and crushing our lips together forcefully. 

"What..." he broke the kiss only to bite into the flesh of my shoulder and use my arching of my back to get his hands under my shirt, between my skin and the wall, "if I'm here to take care of you instead?" "You can't!" I hissed, betraying all the voices in my head screaming for him to do so, "I'm not yours!" Talking was done, I learned, as he gripped the collar of my shirt, ripped it off my body and spun me around, his hands locking around my breasts the same time his lips sucked on my ear. "Let's make you mine then." 

A deep, long sound escaped my lips as he marked up my neck again while his fingers started to roll an pull my nipples. Breathing repeadly now I leaned back, trailed my hands up his neck and locked it behind his head, slightly pulling his hair, drawing the most beautiful moan out of him. Another time he turned me, pushing me into the wall quite hard, his lips replacing one of his hands. I gripped his neck thighter and arched into him, feeling myself already being dripping wet and ready. 

He found out only some time later when he let his free hand drop into my nightpants, shuddering at the sensation he pulled them down and fell to his knees than, lifting my legs on his shoulders and gripping my ass with his hands. Wriggling helplessly, nearly yelping now I tried to push him back as he stuck his tongue out to let it experimantly run over my folds, fearing that the intensity of feeling that shot through me then would end all this too soon. He responded by gripping me harder and this time pushing his tongue between my folds, moving it up and down, ever slightly brushing my clit but not really paying attention to it. 

I under thirthy second he had me begging that way, my ankles locked behind his back, my head thrown in my neck, giving him sounds that could be filed as pornographic and shoked myself a bit, but Josh was far from done with me. While I tried not to die on the feelings he gave me he stepped up his game to proove that mutlitasking where pretty much his second nature. Acomponied by a moan that trembled his lips against my core he slipped two fingers inside me and started to move, picking up complet different rythms with hand and mouth, both driving me more and more crazy every second. 

With lightning speed I fell towards the edge, cried, yelled, moaned his name, the warmth building inside my body...until he suddenly drew back, dropped my feet to the floor and came to the same level as me again, giving me a taste of myself by kissing me harsh and demanding. "Not yet, babe." he whispered between our lips while I felt his hand coming up the back of my head, entangling in my hair. I got the idea immediatly as he pulled me down by it, gently but still firm in his grip, and I obeyed happyly. 

Little did he knew that this was one of the abilities I was fairly proud of. That boy was getting the blowjob of his life soon. Not leaving his eyes for a single second I raised my hands to undo his belt and Jeans, pulled them down and gestured him to step out of it. I put both my hands on his thigts and increased the pressure until he understood and walked backwards slowly, myself following on my knees still holding his gaze. When Josh felt the edge of the bed on the back of his knees he sat down, just like I had planned him to do, but yanked me up by my hair to face level again to place another hot kiss on my lips. 

"You're so fucking sexy." he told me and I had to restrain myself to not loose it right then and there. I had never heard him curse before and so this doubled the sensation. Smiling seductivly I began my travel downwards, gracing his skin with my lips, letting my teeth trail along his collarbone, his chest, down to his belly. Brushing the obvious bulge in his boxers with my chin I smiled to the desperate sound he gave me then – two could play that game and I was about to place my move.

Slowly, very slowy I freed him from his shirt, tugged down his boxers so he was as naked as me and took a second to admire him. We both broke roles for a moment then. I let my hands carefully slip up and down his chest, taking in every muscle, every freckle, every little curve on him. It had been far too long since we had been together this way and I wanted to remember the moment. Josh did just as well I learned as he gently cupped my face in his hand and smiled down at me, carrying the love i felt in his eyes. Letting some sparks pass between us I took over control then. 

Agonising slow I bent down and gripped his already rock hard length with one of my hands before I licked a broad stripe from his base to it's tip. Josh fell back on his hands, inhaling sharply and biting his lip, handing himself over to me. I took advantage of that right away as I let my tongue play with his head for some time, circling it, flicking over his slit an taking in every drop of precome trickling out. In time with my hand coming up to his balls, slowly cupping and massaging them I sank down on him then deeper, locking my lips to cause a vaccuum in my mouth and started to move in a slow but steady rythm. 

"Oh god!" he hissed as I brought my tongue back into action too, swirling it around the head while not breaking my downwards-up motion. For a while he let me work him until it got too much eventually, then he pulled me up by my hair again, grabbed my waist and practically threw us on the bed, me pinned under him, our yet sweaty bodys touching, nearly gliding off each other.

Eager as I was I already had spread my legs so he lay between them, I could feel his hardness on my clit and bucked, searching for any kind of friction, for more closeness, for a final release. Grunting he stilled me then with one hand on my hip, my head still yanked back a little by the hand in my hair as he forced me to look at him straight. "Who do you belong to?" he asked, searching my eyes with his darkened ones. Still I was not willing to give up the game so i tilted my head and risked everything by answering: "Well...Tyler seems pretty intimida..." I couldn't even finish the sentence as he took me with one deep thrust, letting a few more powerfull ones follow so I was panting and moaning in seconds. 

Then he stilled again, his grip this time close to being painfull but still inside the borders of not being too violent. "Who. Do. You. Belong. Too?" he asked me again, stating each word on it's own. Feeling him twitch and pulse inside me, his scent and warmth engulfing me I couldn't help it any longer. All I wanted was him to take me hard and fast right then and there and so I finally surrendered, giving him my most coy smile. "You...Only you." I yellped as he got off of me suddenly, twisted me around so I was on my hands and knees and went down on me like the force of nature he was. Every last ounce of shame melted away as his hand creeped around my hip down to my core, timing his strokes to his thrusts he made sure to rush me to the edge too then, and I didn't held back a single sound that vanished the back of my throath. 

"Fuck...so...good...to...hear...you..." he caughed out between his own moans, his thrust getting irregular slowly, signalising he was as close as I was. "Babe..I'm..." Josh tried to warn me but I just cut him off "Too, let go." followed by his name turned into a scream as my insides twisted and a wave of joy and energy washed me over. I could feel him start to tremble as I clenched around him, the contraction of my muscels adding the last piece to push him over the edge too and with a shout he followed me into bliss, riding out his orgasm with a few more powerfull thrusts before he collapsed on my back, kissing my neck and shoulders, letting his hands running up and down my sides. 

When he flopped us to the side, his face cradled in my shoulder, his member still inside me I couldn't help but laugh on his change of personality as he mumbled: "I'm so frickin glad to be back you got no idea!" "Back to not cursing yet?" I teased, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment. A clicking sound startled me and I ripped my eyes open again just to see him type away on his phone. "What the...?" I began, snatching it out of his hand, observing the screen. 

In the opened messanger conversation were two pictures shown, my blissfull smiling face s well as Jennas pretty same looking one. Shaking my head in diselieve I couldn't do other then smile on the texts below it. Those dorks. < Mission acomplished > Tyler had told. < Task dun > Josh had given back.


End file.
